Death Song
by Lady Shakona
Summary: Serena was a dancer dating a pop star. But what happens when he's had enough of her. And can Darien find out whose killing all these promising people before Serena gets hurt?
1. Oh Death

A/N: First off I want to say it's good to be back and writing again for those of you who have read my other stories I will be continuing them I just had to get this out first. Summer is coming so I will do my best to have this and my other stories done before I start school again. If there is no interest in this story I'm not going to keep writing it.

I will NEVER hold chapters hostage for reviews though. If anyone wants to be a beta reader please just tell me I would be happy for the help. Also please read the Author's Notes I will be putting important info in them.

I do NOT own Sailor moon or any of the songs I may use in this story unless otherwise stated in my author's notes. Now on with the show.

Serena and Darien had never been on bad terms, they just had misunderstandings. Very loud misunderstandings. They shared the top floor of their apartment building. Each had half the floor split by the hallway to the elevator. Serena very much enjoyed her life as a dancer. She took work where she could find it. Two years ago she landed a huge job as a dancer in the new Starlight music video. That's also where she landed her current boyfriend Seiya. They had been together ever since that day.

Darien however never had a long relationship claiming that his work was just to dangerous. He worked as an FBI agent. He worked on serial killer cases the most and he was the best. His latest case however had thrown him for a loop. Darien sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. There had been another body found that day. They need to catch the guy who was doing this. He seemed to only kill people who could make it big. Everything from a small pop singer to one of the most famous piano players.

'I should tell Serena to be careful until we catch this guy.' thought Darien as he walked out onto his large wrap around balcony. Serena was standing at the corner of hers he long blond hair whipping wildly around her. Darien stopped as he hear a small and haunting tune drifting from where the small girl was standing.

_Mmmhmmmhm _

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_

But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul

Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul

Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.

Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here... 

Darien shivered slightly. The song was dark that much was for sure.

"Serena?" He asked loud enough he knew she could hear him. She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Darien how long have you been there?" She asked frantically.

'oh my god I hope he didn't hear me singing that. He'll think I'm a freak or something. Wait what do I care what he thinks.'

'Oh maybe because you like him.' Said a small sing-song voice in her head. 'You hush.' she told herself.

"I haven't been here long." Said Darien. "I was just coming over to tell you that you should be careful for awhile."

"And why is that?" Asked Serena.

"Well it's just the case I'm working on at the moment." Said Darien trailing off. Seiya had walked out on the balcony of Serena's apartment.

"What about the case Darien?" Asked Serena.

"I'm not allowed to say to much about it just be safe okay." I said watching as Seiya walked over and wrapped Serena in his arms.

"No need to worry Darien I will make sure she is safe." Said Seiya with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Night Serena." Said Darien storming back into his apartment. God he hated the egotistical little pop princess. Fuming Darien went to take a shower.

"Seiya you really should try and be nicer to Darien." Said Serena turning around to face he oh so hot Boyfriend.

"I really see no reason to." Said Seiya kissing Serena.

"How about I asked you to?" Said Serena kissing Seiya back.

"I really don't see why you care about him. Sometimes I think you should be dating him and not me." Said Seiya walking back into the apartment. Serena sighed, this was not the first time they had had this fight. Seiya didn't like it when Serena showed the smallest amount of interest in another guy.

"Look Seiya he's my neighbor, even if you don't like it I'm going to be nice to him." Said Serena her voice getting a little louder.

"You don't have to be nice to a guy just because he live near you."

"And you don't have to be an ass because I'm being nice."

"Whatever," Said Seiya grabbing his coat and leaving. Serena fell onto the couch.

"Sometimes I wonder about that man." Serena muttered to herself. She pushed herself off of the couch and walked to her second bedroom. She had put a lot of money into this room and she loved it. The wooden floors and the mirrors lining the walls made it a perfect dance studio.

She turned on the stereo and felt the base pulsing though her. She let her breathing slow to be in tune with the music and she closed her eyes. After dancing for about three hours Serena decided to call it quits. She took a long shower letting the water fall over her. After turning off the water she walked back into her living room. Seiya was sitting on her couch easting some pizza he had brought back.

"Seiya we should talk." Said Serena moving to sit next to him. Seiya looked over at her.

"Sure baby what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I think tomorrow you need to back off around me at work. I mean we're shooting a new video and I don't want the other dancers thinking I wasn't picked for my skill. This is my first time being the choreographer and I just want things to run smoothly." Said Serena, it was true she was scared of being the boss of so many people.

"_Maybe we should just never come back from cooling it. Maybe we should just break up with Seiya." _Said the voice in Serena's head.

"_And maybe you should can it."_

"_It's not __**MY **__fault that you love the idea of being with Darien more then actually being with Seiya."_

"_Oh and where do you get off saying that" _Thought Serena scowling.

"_Dear I am you you can't hide things from yourself." _

Serena shook the voice off and looked at Seiya. He was clearly pissed.

"Are you not wanting to be with me now? Do you just want me to leave so you can run off to Darien." Said Seiya with malice.

"Of course not, I just want things to go well tomorrow so we can be done shooting faster." Said Serena giving Seiya a small smile.

"Whatever I think I'm going to go to bed." Said Seiya getting off the couch. Serena took the pizza box and shoved it in her fridge and walked to the bedroom behind Seiya. She slipped into bed and curled up as Seiya turned off the lights.

Seiya kissed her neck softly and Serena smiled turning over to kiss him. At first Seiya's lips were soft but soon the became more urgent. He took Serena's hands and pinned them above her head as his lips moved roughly against hers.

"Seiya cool it." Said Serena backing off. Seiya ignored her his lips pressing against hers with as much force as possible. "Seiya!" Yelled Serena. Seiya growled softly letting her hands go. His eyes were dark and lustful. "Maybe you should sleep in the spare bedroom tonight." Suggested Serena softly.

Seiya huffed getting off the bed and stalking out of the door. Serena winced when she heard the door across the hall slam. She sighed. "Maybe tomorrow he will have cooled off some." She mumbled as sleep over took her.


	2. True Colors

I got up pulling my hair into a high pony tail and threw on sweatpants with a sports bra. The people at the shoot would change me when I got there anyway. Make me look like I needed for the video. I had listened to the song the night before. It screamed anger and sexy all at once. The song would be perfect for a hip-hop tango I had been working on. Walking out I grabbed a bagel and some OJ.

Seiya walked out and kissed Serena on the neck like the night before hadn't happened.

"Hey babe," Seiya mumbled between kisses. Serena gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We need to get going if we're going top make the shoot on time." Said Serena reaching for her coat. She was happy the shoot was inside it was cold out this time of year and she hated dancing in the cold, she always ended up sick. Sighing Serena and Seiya walked out of Serena's apartment and were off to the shoot.

*(&&&((_**&*(*)_(*I

Darien groaned as he rolled out of bed. He had made no head way that night with the case. Maybe the guys have something new for me. Darien had a very big task force which consisted of, Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Andrew. They had been friends since high school and normally could solve any crime. The thing that was most annoying was that there was no connection with the victims other then they were all famous or soon would be. They didn't even live in the same area, the first killings had taken place in Ireland and went over the globe. It was pure coincidence that he had noticed the pattern of stars. Darien took a quick shower and was out the door heading to work.

"_I have to get this guy before another person gets hurt"_ Thought Darien walking to his car.

"_You mean before Serena gets hurt" _Said the annoying little voice he couldn't get rid of.

"_I can't care about one person specifically it could impair my judgment." _

" _oh please you act like it hasn't already." _Said the voice before fading away as Darien turned his car stereo full volume. He drove through the turning streets to work. He took the elevator to his floor and walked into the conference room.

"Please tell me we have something." Said Darien looking at his friends.

"I wish we did Dare all we have is another body, trust me I want to catch this guy to." Said Andrew his face twisting a bit. Darien sighed as he though of his friends and their girlfriends and wives. Andrew was dating Rita who had become a famous game designer and had taken over his families arcade. Zoisite married Amy a few years back and she was now a doctor which didn't stop her from publishing a book that made it to the top of the best seller list.

Jadeite and Malachite had it the worst though, Mina had just landed a huge part in her acting career and Raye's new CD was amazing. Lita, Nephrite's girlfriend was a popular chef who had a nice restaurant with another one opening next week. In short they were all at risk.

"Whose body is it?" Asked Darien.

"A dancer her name was Luna, I believe she was Serena's mentor." Said Malachite bitterly. Darien went pale. He didn't know the killings were getting so close to his Serena.

"_Your Serena eh?"_

"_I don't have time for you." _ Said Darien doing his best to ignore the nagging.

"Does Serena know yet?" Asked Darien quietly.

"No we haven't told her the girls were really close to Luna as well so I'm not to sure how to break the news to them." Said Nephrite.

*&*((*&*(*&*&(**&*(&

Serena sighed as she sat down in the chair.

"Well dear you wouldn't have to get here so early if you just cut your hair." Laughed Dante. In truth Dante never wanted Serena to cut her hair she loved to style it to much.

"I know you say that every time." Said Serena smiling as the makeup artists started their work.

"Serena," Squealed a voice that sound a lot like Serena's.

"Hey Mina what are you doing here today?" Asked Serena looking at her friend in the mirror.

"We start shooting for the Sailor V movie today," Giggled Mina happily as she sat down for hair and makeup.

"That's great I know you're going to do great." Said Serena getting up from the chair.

"Same to you," Said Mina. Serena walked out of the room and went to get her new cloths. Her long ankle blond hair was put up into a bun and her sky blue eyes had an exotic feel with the silver eye shadow and cat-eye eyeliner. Serena put on the black dress that hung to her every curve and flared out at the hips. It came down to just above her knees and when she turned it swirled around her. Although it looked plain once she got into the light the dress sparkled like it was made of a billion stars.

"Okay guys let's get to work," Said Serena clapping her hands. The dancers assembled around her and withing three runs they had the dance down. Clapping could be heard behind them, Serena turned to see where it was coming from.

"My, my Serena don't you look completely sexy." Stated a cold voice. Diamond walked out his long snow white hair pulled back letting his piercing green eyes rest on Serena. Serena hated Diamond he put her ill at ease.

"Diamond what are you doing here?" She asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh I'm hurt, I thought my stars would be happy to see me." He said smirking as he stood in front of her. Serena shivered as chills went through her spine.

"I'm sure Seiya and the others would be happy to see you they're over there." Said Serena pointing where the three hot guys were standing.

"Some day Serena you will see that you are also one of my stars," Said Diamond smirking as he walked to where Seiya and the others were.

"Oh Seiya when are you going to have fun with that little blond girl of yours," Chuckled Diamond. Seiya's eyes began to darken as he watched Serena dance with her partner.

"Soon enough I promise," Said Seiya. "Let's go it seems like they have the dance down I want to get this done with as soon as possible." He said stalking over to the stage his two brothers following him.

"Let's get this done with," Said the director. The shoot took the whole day and it wasn't until ten that Seiya and Serena were opening the door to Serena's apartment. They heard the small ding of the elevator as Darien stepped out.

"Serena I'm glad I could catch you before I went to bed." Called Darien as he jogged down the hall. Serena looked at him he looked tired the spots under his eyes were growing darker each day.

"If this is to tell her to be careful again you can save your breath little knight." Said Seiya glaring at the black haired man.

"It's not I have some bad news for you Serena." Said Darien sadness dripping from his voice. Serena looked into his midnight blue eyes with concern. "The killer we've been after struck again and this time it was a dancer." Said Darien pausing slightly as Serena registered what he had said.

"You can't mean Luna," Gasped Serena tears forming in her eyes. Darien hung his head.

"Yes I'm sure the guys are telling your friends now, I am sorry about you having to go through this," Said Darien looking at her. Serena shook her head and looked up at him.

"No I'm glad you told me, knowing Luna she's going to a much better place. Goodnight Darien." Said Serena walking into the apartment Seiya following close behind. Serena collapsed in the hallway and sobbed. Seiya walked over and picked her up carrying her down the hall he placed her softly on the bed and kissed her lightly. Serena sobbed into Seiya's shirt as he held her after an hour he cries got quieter.

"Feel better?" Asked Seiya, Serena nodded.

"I think I'm going to go and take a bath now," Said Serena getting up and walking into the bathroom she filled the tub with hot water and slipped in letting the warmth engulf her body. She sat there thinking.

"_I hope Darien catches this person and soon."_ Thought Serena. She was scared for her friends. Once her hands turned wrinkly she got out of the tub and wrapped her self in a towel and walked into the room. Seiya was sitting on the bed reading a book and looked up at her when she walked in. He slowly got off the bed and walked over to Serena kissing her neck. Serena smiled and kissed him back. Seiya picked her up and walked over to the bed. Setting her down he continued to kiss her as he tugged at the towel a little.

"Seiya I should get dressed," Said Serena moving to get up.

"And what if I don't want you to?" Asked Seiya his voice husky.

"Seiya come on let me up." Said Serena pushing against his chest.

"No I'm sick of this with you teasing me all the time we're done with that now we're going to do what I want." Said Seiya ripping the towel from her small frame.

"Seiya please don't do this please," pleaded Serena trying to claw his face. Seiya backhanded her with all of his strength. Serena sat there dazed as the pain set in tears formed in her eyes.

"Stay there," Ordered Seiya walking out of the room.

"_I need to get out and escape, I need to find some way to get out, but where will I go?" _Serena mentally debated.

"_Go to Darien. He will help." _Serena for once didn't argue with the voice and instead got up and tried to run only to be met with a hard punch to her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"I told you not to move," Growled Seiya as he dragged her to the bed by her hair. Serena let out a scream as she was thrown onto the bed. Seiya crawled on top of her and secured her hands to the head board and then tied her feet to the foot board. Serena whimpered as Seiya stripped his clothing off.

Four times he raped her that night. A week passed with Serena being beaten and raped everyday multiple times. Seiya let her eat one meal a day and took her to the bathroom. Serena withdrew into her own mind refusing to let out another sound of defeat like she had the first night. Seiya liked to here he scream and cry however and started to cut her.

Serena felt broken and defeated like nothing could save her. Seiya saw this and came in the room putting a shackle on her that was attached to the bed. She could now walk to the bathroom on her own and didn't have to lie in bed the whole day. Seiya took all the clothing and blankets from the room and turned off the heat. Serena spent the next week freezing cold with a broken spirit.

"_How much longer can I take this before I die." _She wondered idly. She knew her friends had asked where she was. Seiya was much more forceful the more they looked for her. He told her friends she had gone on a retreat. Her friends had no reason not to believe him and therefore accepted the answer. Serena prayed that one of them would drop by the apartment and here her. But since she had always played loud music when she danced she set out to mostly sound proof the apartment now she cursed herself for that.

"My my don't you look lovely." Said Seiya punching Serena in the face. She looked at him with defiant eyes. Seiya ran the knife he was holding along her stomach giving her a cut that would leave yet another scar on her body.

"Well sadly dear you won't have my company this next week you see I have a small tour to do and therefore you will be alone. Don't worry I plan to make up for all of that tonight." Said Seiya as he pounced on her. Serena's head hit the headboard and she could feel the blood going down the back of her neck. It was a long night and she could barely get up the next day. Seiya laughed and left a box of cereal for her. Serena shuddered remembering what she had had to do for that box. She listened as Seiya left the door to her apartment slamming shut.

Serena started to cry and then stopped herself. She dragged herself to the bathroom looking for anything to loosen the shackle. She had become extremely thin over the past two and a half weeks if she could loosen it just a little then she would be free. She found a bobby pin and went to work after two days she could get her foot out about half way, the next day she was free. She ran from the room and found a sheet that she wrapped around herself. She gave one last glance at the room that had held her captive. There was blood left on the bed. For once she was glad that Seiya left the room filthy.

It was late at night nearly midnight.

"_Go to Darien," _Said the voice in her head, Serena turned and ran to the door across the hall. She slammed her small fists against the door. She heard the lock turn and then the door swung open.

"Serena? What the hell happened?" Asked Darien as the small blond flung herself into his arms and started crying.

So that's it for Chapter 2 I hope you all liked it please R&R. This next week I may not be able to update due to finales and graduation so wish me luck. ^.^ Also my formatting in the last chapter didn't stay so at some point I will go back and fix it.


	3. Help me Hold on

Serena sobbed into Darien's chest. She was safe for now. Completely safe from the horrers she had lived through.

"Serena please tell me what happened." Said a very alarmed Darien. He slowly pulled her inside shutting and locking the door as he brought serena to the couch. A few minutes passed as Serena's sobbing lessened. Darien held her tight.

'I'm going to kill who ever the fuck did this to my Serena' He though. Suprisingly for once the other voice stayed quiet as he seethed with anger.

"Seiya," Squeeked out Serena. "Seiya did this." Darien sat there horrified as Serena recounted her whole story.

"Serena I have to make a phone call okay I'm just going to step into the next room." Said Darien his jaw clenched tight. Serena nodded and sunk more into the sheet and couch. Darien got up and walked swiftly to his bedroom shutting the door most of the way so Serena could not hear him. He flipped open his cell phone and diled Andrew.

"Yo Dare what's up?" Asked Andrew casually.

"Andrew I need you to get the guys over here along with forensics." Said Darien as calmly as he could manage.

"What are you talking about Darien." Asked Andrew suddenly worried.

"Serena was attacked, it's very bad. Make sure Zoisite brings Amy Serena will need a rape kit done."

"I'll be there in a few min then you need to tell me what the fuck has happened." Said Andrew as the phone clicked off. Darien walked back out of his room and saw Serena curled up on the couch. He walked over and sat down from the other of the couch from her. He wanted so badly to hug her and tell her every thing would be okay. But her knew if he moved to fast he could break the frail bond they had at the moment.

"Serena," He said softly "I called my task force the guys are going to come and sweep through your house, you will also have to go to the hospital with amy so she can collect evidance." Serena turned and looked at Darien.

"C-can I hug you?" She asked softly.

"If that's what you want." Said Darien soothingly. Serena slowly shifted her way down the couch and curled up to Darien.

"I should have know he would do something like this." Said Serena softly. Darien wrapped his arms around her. "I hope he dies." She said softly as tears started to roll down her cheeks. They sat there in scilance until there was a knock at Darien's door.

"Darien it's Andrew open up." Called Andrew through the door. Darien glanced at Serena who was still sighlently crying into his chest.

"Use Your key." Darien called back. After a few min of shuffeling the sounds of a key being shoved into a lock and turning were heard. The door opened and the guys came in.

"Son of a bitch," Breathed Malachite as his eyes landed on Serena.

"Let me through I want to see her," Said a small voice. Amy pushed her way through the guys and came over to Serena. "That bastard," She seethed.

"Darien where did this happen?" Asked Kunzite.

"I'll show you." Said Darien handing Serena over to Amy. Darien got up off the couch and walked across the hall and opened the door to Serena's apartment. He walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Andrew, Kunzite, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Darien surged into the room. The room was bare with a horrid pungent smell that hung thick in the air. There was blood and seman on the bed along with a chain that went from the bed to the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch," Said Jedite softly. Darien stood there fuming.

"Get forensics in here now!" Barked Darien, "I want this goddamn bastard in jail by the morning."

Darien stormed out of the room and out of the apartment. The forensics team was walking down the hall tword him.

"Agent Sheilds where is the crime scean?" Asked the man in front.

"In there," Said Darien through gritted teeth as he pointed to the open aparment. He quickly retreated into his own apartment to find Serena sobbing on Amy's shoulder.

"Shhhhh it's okay he wont hurt you again." Soothed Amy. She turned to look at Darien. "I need to take her to the hospital, we need to document her injuries and I need to take samples." Said Amy softly.

"I can drive you to the hospital. Unless you think she should go in an ambulance." Said Darien tenativly. Amy shook her head.

"She should go in an ambulance sadly. I can't even begin to guess the extent of her injuries." Said Amy. Darien nodded and left to call an ambulance. Soon enough the paramedics arrived and they loaded Serena and Amy into the ambulance. Darien followed them in his car wishing that he could have stopped this. That he had seen it coming.

A/N

I'm sorry the chapter is so short but it's something. I will continue writing this story. Reviews good or bad are always welcomed but screaming at me to update will not always make things move faster. Telling me you can't wait for the next update is very different then demanding the next update. I will never hold chapters hostage for reviews.

I do not own sailor moon or it's characters I only own the story concept that I am using. I ask that if you are going to post a link to this please send me a message letting me know.

~Lady Shakona~


End file.
